


Cas in Hospital

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake Relationship, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cas get's hospitalised.  this Prompt is from faceless eater aka slendergirl on ff.net





	

Dean had gotten a call.

It was a call he never wanted to receive.

It was a call he had never expected to get.

It was a call from the hospital.

"Hello, is this a Mr Dean Winchester?" A woman's voice said down the phone.

"Erm, yes," Dean said. "Who's this?"

"This is Smith County Memorial Hospital," The woman said. "I'm calling you about a Castiel Winchester."

"What's wrong with Cas?" Dean asked, panic clear in his voice.

"Mr Castiel Winchester was found at the side of the road," The woman said. "He has at least 3 broken ribs, a broken leg and a small fracture on his arm. He was also bleeding internally but his condition has been stabilized now. We believe he was run over."

"I told him to stay in the bunker!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir?" She asked confused.

"Nevermind," Dean said. "Er, how did you get this number?"

"It was on speed dial, sir," The nurse, Dean assumed she was a nurse anyway, said.

"He's got me on speed dial?" Dean asked clearly in awe.

"Sir," The nurse said. "Would you be able to make your way down as quickly as possible?"

"Yes," Dean said and he hung up. "Sammy!" Dean then yelled to his brother, who was in the shower.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam called back.

"We need to go back to Kansas, like yesterday," Dean yelled as he started to rapidly throw their things into their duffle bags. "Cas is in the hospital." When Dean said that Sam was out of the shower before Dean could count to 10.

Within the next couple of hours the Impala was pulling into the car park of Smith County Memorial Hospital. Dean burst through the door and barged his way up to reception. "Where's Cas?" He asked the nurse.

"You must be Dean?" The nurse said. It was the same nurse who was on the phone. "We can't let anyone who isn't family in to see the patient, what's your relation to him?"

At this point Sam had arrived and he said, "Dean and Cas are married." Dean glared at Sam for that but the nurse didn't notice. "I'm Dean's brother."

"I see," she said. "Well Castiel is in the emergency ward if you would follow Mark he'll take you up."

Mark, a nurse who apparently got very annoyed with showing visitors to rooms, did take them up to Cas's room. "He's only just gained consciousness, so don't expect too much," MArk said before walking away.

"Sam, why'd you tell the nurse that me and Cas are married?" Dean asked.

"Because it was the most believable way to actually get up here to see him," Sam said before opening the door, effectively cutting off any further argument from Dean.

"Cas?" Dean said as he ran across the room to the ex-angels hospital bed. Sam really didn't understand why the two hadn't told each other that they were in love.

"Dean," Cas replied, his voice was weary but he sounded happy to see the Winchesters, or Dean in particular. Seriously, they were practically married anyway.

"Cas what did I tell?" Dean said. "Don't leave the Bunker."

"We were out of milk and I wanted a coffee," Cas said.

Dean laughed. "So you got yourself ran over to get a coffee?" He asked.

"Yes," Cas said. "And I never got that coffee."

Later on a nurse came in. "Mr Winchester?" She said. All three men in the room turned to look at her. She looked at her clipboard. "Mr Dean Winchester?" She amended.

"That'd be me," Dean said.

"I understand you are the partner of the patient?" She asked.

"Yes..." Dean said, silently vowing to punch Sam in the face.

"We just wanted to update you on the condition of Castiel," she said.

"Yeah, so how is he?" Dean asked.

"His ribs are going to take a while to heal, so are his arm and leg, but other than that he should be fine," She told him. Dean sighed in relief. "We'll get the Doctor in to take a look at him."

"Thanks," Dean said.

When the Doctor arrived Sam had gone to get something to eat and a drink, so Dean was on his own with Cas. "You must be the husband?" The Doctor asked.

"That's me," Dean said, feeling awkward about this whole pretending thing. Cas reached over and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Well in that case," The Doctor said. "I'd appreciate it if you would give me a little room so I can look over your husband here."

Cas's hand felt surprisingly good in Dean's and he was very reluctant to let go. Cas squeezed Dean's hand. Dean smiled at Cas and backed away nervously.

After the Doctor had checked Cas over he confirmed with the 'couple' that Cas would be free to leave in the morning, as they wanted to keep an eye on him over night.

Dean smiled and took Cas's hand in his own. "Thanks Doc," He said.

The Doctor smiled. "Now if you don't mind I have other patients to look after."

Dean was now staring at Cas so the Doctor slipped out without being noticed. 'Newlyweds?' He asked himself.

"Dean, why does everyone think that we are together?" Cas asked.

"Er, that'll be because Sam told the nurse at reception that we were married," Dean said.

"Oh," Cas said.

When visiting hours were over Dean was nearly dragged from the hospital by Sam. On the drive back to the Bunker Dean was strangely quiet. Until that is he said, "Sammy, I think I love Cas."

"Took you long enough to realise it," Sam said.

Dean turned in the drivers seat. "What?"

"Eyes on the road, Dean," Sam pointed out. "And I mean that it's been obvious that you and Cas were in love for- how long have we known him?"

"What?" Dean asked again.

"Oh come off it Dean," Sam said. "You've loved him since he 'raised you from perdition'."

"Have I?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh," Dean said. They lapsed back into silence.

At dinner Dean bought the subject back up. "Do you think Cas likes me?"

"Oh my God, Dean!" Sam yelled. "Yes, Cas loves you! He's loved you since he raised you from perdition!"

"What?" Dean said again. "He has?"

"Yes!"

Then on the drive to the hospital Dean bought it up again. "Should I tell him?"

"Yes!"

"Will he accept it?"

"He's been waiting for it!"

"He has?"

"Yes!"

When they arrived at the hospital, Cas and Dean were pretending to be married again. Because they were both in love, nobody questioned it. Except Dean, who was beginning to realise how in love with the angel he was.

They got in the car, Sam sat in the back, allowing Cas to sit in the front seat. Once they were on the road, Dean took Cas's hand. "Cas, I think I love you."

"Dean, you do not need to pretend to be my husband," Cas said. "We are not in the hospital anymore."

"Cas," Dean said. "I'm not pretending. I love you."

Cas squeezed Dean's hand. "I love you too."


End file.
